


“We regret to inform you…”

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [10]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, STD notification, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an ecard just isn't enough.. </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“We regret to inform you…”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: Anybody: “We regret to inform you…”

Today's public service announcement: If Faber can do it, so can you. 


End file.
